Nonsense
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Kurt always mumbles nonsense words: at practice at glee, in class and especially in hallways and lunch room. Pucks never been close enough to hear, until one memorable lunch. pre-slash


_This prompt came from a friend, mrscakeakajane, she's written her own version…._

"_Kurt always mumbles nonsense words, at practice at glee in class especially in hallways and lunch room. Pucks never been close enough to hear, it's a shame Puck's grandmother insisted he learn Yiddish"_

_A couple of things you should know: Kurt never went to Dalton, Lauren didn't join the club, Puck and Kurt have slowly been becoming friends, and Puck isn't as straight as everyone thinks he is. He doesn't hide it, he just doesn't parade it around._

* * *

><p><strong>Shmontses <strong>

Puck knew Kurt was mumbling something to himself. He was always mumbling when Rachel or Finn spoke about doing a duet together.

He also knew that Kurt mumbled to himself when he was walking down the hallways after he'd been slushied, not that that had happened in a while or when he was shoved, rather forcefully into lockers, which seemed to happen with alarming frequency, no matter what Puck said or did to those responsible.

He had no idea what the other boy was mumbling because it was never quite loud enough to hear.

Until one day in the cafeteria when someone had tripped Kurt and the boy had snarled, just loud enough for Puck, who'd been standing behind him, to hear, 'narish ameratsish neanderthal,' Puck's eyes widened in surprise.

A couple of helmet heads around them started laughing.

'Fag's made up his own fag language!' one stated, causing more students to laugh.

'Shvants,' Kurt mumbled, but now that Puck knew what he was mumbling, he could pick up the words better. It wasn't his own language, it was Yiddish. A cruel form of it, like someone had used an online translating tool and was simply using the language to vent and not get into trouble, but it was Yiddish.

He smirked; who knew the kid had it in him?

He watched as Kurt stormed out of the cafeteria before he paid for his food and followed after him.

It was no surprise when he found him in the auditorium.

'Yiddish, huh?' he asked, dropping into the seat beside Kurt, who was furiously scribbling in a notebook.

'It's one the few languages that the inbred hicks around here don't know, besides I can only insult people,' Kurt replied, not looking up at Puck, who gave a loud guffaw. Kurt suddenly realised what he'd said, 'not that you're an inbred hick of course.'

'Relax Hummel, I didn't take any offense,' he replied, draping his arm over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt relaxed into Puck, 'did I really say what I think I said?' he asked after a moment of silence.

'If you think you called them something along the lines of stupid ignorant Neanderthals, than yeah you're good,' he replied as he read over the song Kurt was writing.

'Why don't you show these to Schue, we'd be a shoe in to win if you did,' he asked, tapping the page Kurt was now doodling on.

'Why so he can tell me they aren't as good as Finn and to go ask Finn for help, because the sun shines out of Finn's ass,' Kurt stabbed at the page a little violently.

'He didn't?' Puck's eyebrows rose to meet the edge of Mohawk.

'Not in so many words, but he said that he wanted to wait for Finn to submit something first,' Kurt replied.

'Schue needs get his head out of his tokhes,' Puck growled, as he stood, clearly intent on going to yell at their choir teacher.

'Puck, don't-'

'Don't what? You clearly have more song writing talent than Goliath and you have more range and talent than Berry, he needs to see just what amazing bekies you have,' he replied.

'Bekies?'

'Skill,' he replied with a shrug.

'Kurt, would you… I mean, I can teach some real Yiddish. Not just internet translator stuff,' he offered, uncharacteristically nervous.

Kurt gave a laugh, 'yeah, that would be great.' They sat like that, Kurt leaning into Puck, with his arm draped across his shoulders, writing a song together, until the bell rang.

'We should get to class,' Kurt said, shoving his book back into his bag. After that neither boy moved.

'Can I take you to the movies?' Puck asked breaking the silence, and the light doze Kurt had fallen into.

'What?' Kurt blurted, not quite believing what he heard.

'Nothing, never mind, it was a stupid idea,' Puck stated hastily, as he removed his arm from behind Kurt and stood.

'Wait,' Kurt grabbed Puck's hand to stop him. 'I would love to,' he gave the bigger boy a small, shy smile before kissing the corner of his mouth chastely.

'Du bist der merste sheyn mentsh ikh visn beyde ineveynik un bay der oysnveynikst,' Puck offered softly, before he pulled Kurt into another, more heated kiss.

'I have no idea what that means,' Kurt said softly, as Puck peppered soft kisses to his jaw. 'But it sounds lovely, especially coming from you.'

Puck chuckled softly, 'It means that you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out,' he gave a small smirk before adding, 'or something like that.'

* * *

><p><em>My apologies for butchering the Yiddish language, I don't actually speak it and I did use an internet translator, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. The title loosely translates to nonsense.<em>

_Now go read mrscakeakajane's, it's awesome!_


End file.
